


渴肤症

by Zuth



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuth/pseuds/Zuth





	渴肤症

签售会从来都是林在范的噩梦，因为他会由于一些不可避免的事陷入困境。

 

1.  
这个女孩到底要握住他的手晃多久？

林在范脸上的微笑有些维持不住，他强忍着想要抽回手的欲望签完名，把专辑递给这个盯着他看得满脸通红的女粉丝，然后眼角抽了抽——他面前的队伍还有很长。

此刻got7正在签售会的现场，他们的新专辑销量不错，多亏了这些粉丝的功劳。因此回赠一个握手和一段没什么营养的对话是应该的，如果这会让他们的粉丝高兴的话。

当然，这也是林在范不断告诫自己不要摔椅子走人的理由。

林在范患有皮肤饥渴症。

他曾经以为这五个字只是无所事事的人臆想出来的产物，直到他自己被确诊时，才重新认识了这一心理疾病。那段时间简直成了噩梦，一味地否认现实让林在范尝净了苦头——他会因为队友偶尔的一个拥抱而浑身颤抖双膝无力，然后在他们疑惑关心的眼神中窘迫地躲进厕所。

现在他的体温很高，无法排解的结果便是让呆在这小小会场里的每一秒都成了莫大的煎熬。身边的珍荣还在冲粉丝释放魅力，他是队里唯一一个知道林在范病情的人，但与粉丝十指相扣四目相对并不能帮助到我一点点，林在范压了压帽檐，努力不让自己迁怒于那位把本职工作做得很棒的队友。他的腿根一定汗湿了，林在范现在祈祷着汗水不会浸湿他的内裤，不然那将会遭到朴珍荣等会儿的嘲笑。

又一阵战栗，他止住自己细微的颤抖，用和往常一样的声音对着面前这位握着他手的粉丝，温柔地说了句惹人脸红的情话。他面前的水瓶已经空了，汗水仍持续不断地把他衣物遮盖下的皮肤打湿，

但他现在不想要多一瓶水，他只急需一个拥抱。

 

2.  
林在范深深地、又深深地吸了一口气，他上身碍事的卫衣早就被他摆脱了，只剩下一件打底的薄薄白色汗衫，柔软的纯棉质地却仍然让他感到不舒适。但为了等会儿方便穿衣，他勉为其难地保留了它。现在他正紧紧拥抱的那人衬衣的扣子大开，露出肌肉分明的胸膛和腹部，隔着那紧剩的一层面料，与他自己的分毫不能差地吸附在一起。

他又一次想起诊断报告书上的白纸黑字：肌肤饥渴的成年人，要理解这种饥渴是来自对安全感和亲密依恋关系的渴望，并接纳这种饥渴，在条件允许的时间和场合，没有顾虑地体会和享受拥抱和肌肤接触所带来的安全与舒适。

但这显然不是什么“条件允许”的时间场合，每次签售会结束只有顶多半个钟头供他“治疗”，要么在狭小的化妆室，要么在男厕所的隔间，这也是林在范觉得他的病症没有得到缓解的原因，但他别无他法。他只能在密不透风的行程中挤出这么一点点私密的场合，来邀请朴珍荣给他赐予抚爱与触摸。他的皮肤和他的胃可能有所密谋，林在范嗅着朴珍荣发间好闻的气味，晕晕乎乎地想着，它们都迫使它们的主人不断进食来消除饥饿感。

而现在，他的食物便是朴珍荣。

 

3.  
“你最近练得不错啊，看这事业线。”

朴珍荣形状饱满的胸肌被那个细长眼睛的男人捏在手里玩弄，恶劣地挤出一道浅浅的凹缝，他没有阻止那只捣乱的手，只是弯起眼睛笑而不语。在他得知自己的队长、多年的友人加大哥患上了这样一种疾病后，他简直想要笑出声来，这么好的机会，他怎么能够让它溜走。所以他立刻摆上一副绝顶真诚的表情，这对朴演员来说没什么难度，用忧心忡忡地语气说：“我来帮哥治疗。”耻于把这件事告诉其他人的队长怎么会拒绝呢，他总是分忧解难的弟弟这次又出来帮他的忙了，他心怀感激，带着愧疚歉意和一丝丝的窘迫，头也不回地投入了朴珍荣敞开的怀抱，看不见热心帮忙实则心怀鬼胎的好弟弟乐开了花。

“哥，今天来些不一样的吧。”  
在林在范还是一副疑惑表情的时候，朴珍荣就一把扯坏了他那件有些汗湿的白色体恤，露出浅麦色的，泛着细密水泽的上半身来。

“珍荣你干嘛！待会怎么办。”  
“不是还有卫衣嘛，大不了我的给哥穿。”

林在范有些犹豫，但面前的朴珍荣仍是一副正气凛然的笑脸，让他看不出什么倪端。

“我认为需要更加彻底的抚爱才能治好哥。”他说着把手抚上林在范的乳尖，重重摁了下去。

年纪稍大一些的男人猛地发出一声闷哼，他一把攥住朴珍荣的手不让他动作，一边颤抖着用眼神质问他。

“在范哥，我说了，你需要更彻底的抚爱。你也想治好你的病吧，那就让我来帮你。”

林在范松了松力道，但很快又想要握紧，而被攥住的那只手趁着那一息的松动变成了十指相扣的姿势，林在范在一抓，正好让两人修长的手指紧扣住对方，手掌相贴，连着脉搏的震动一起，让他心跳陡然加快。

“哥知道我是右利手吧，哦莫，那我只好拿左手签名了。”

见鬼，他居然想给我来签售的这一套。林在范刚想开口让他别玩了，就感到朴珍荣的手指滑上了他右侧的胸膛。微凉的指尖所过之处激起一层细微的颤栗，他寒毛直竖，但麻痒紧接着席卷了他大半个身体，让他的肌肉微微抽搐。

朴珍荣的视线随着自己的手指一起移动，他不怎么习惯地使用着左手一笔一划慢慢写着自己的名字，并不照着给粉丝签名的样式来，而是那三个工工整整的韩文。他想在林在范身上写上自己的印记，想要他成为自己的，成为难过受伤时主动来找自己的，成为寂寞伤心时第一个想到自己的，成为他的林在范。

指尖触到那个凸起停了下来，接收签名的男人忍不住缩了缩胸膛，又被那只十指紧扣的手拉了回来。他的乳晕是不深不浅的褐色，小小的一圈，围着中间那个肉粉的乳首，显得有些可爱。因为患病而异常敏感的皮肤让这本来就比寻常皮肉神经更密集的地方变成了控制林在范呻吟的开关，而朴珍荣就像是个调皮的小鬼头，好奇地来回拨弄，想要看看自己的队长能叫出什么样的好听调调来。

“别…别玩了，朴珍荣！”

听着那人气吼吼地喊他的名字，朴珍荣不高兴地瘪了瘪嘴，心里恶劣更甚。他的队长不敢发出什么大动静，一心只想着在这段有限的时间里索取到他想要的东西，自己却不能够被满足。他松了手，垂下眼的瞬间瞥见化妆台上的手机屏幕亮了一下，然后露出一个得逞的笑来。他简直想要在心里喊一句哈利路亚，因为，现在，新专签售会的后台，仅够两人转身的小化妆间里，他，朴珍荣，因为那个恰到好处的小小意外，可以完完全全地占有他的队长，林在范了。

 

4.  
化妆间里为什么会有身体护理的精油在？林在范想破脑袋也想不出答案，他在心里诅咒了自家Cody一万遍，然后又被逼出一声爽到极致的呻吟。

几分钟前朴珍荣成功用一个吻让他软了手脚丢了理智，等到回过神来时他已经被摁在化妆台上，手被背在身后，用那些已经不能称作是上衣的绵软布条捆住了。而他向来听话懂事的弟弟则是摸出一瓶带喷头的精油，拔掉盖子，往他自己的手和林在范浑圆臀瓣间幽秘的股缝里，淋上了一大滩。此刻他修剪圆润的指甲正抠挖着林在范穴口的软肉，逼着那随呼吸而不断缩放的小嘴吃下黏腻的润滑精油。

“放松点，在范哥。”

恶魔般的耳语在他的颈侧响起，湿热的口息打得他耳廓通红，林在范颤抖了一下，恍神间感觉自己仿佛扮演着一个在被猥亵惯犯强迫的什么柔弱角色。西八，都怪他还要绑什么手。难道朴珍荣那小子喜欢角色扮演？尽管震惊于自己那个人模人样的弟弟恶劣的喜好，他仍是听话地放松了身体肌肉，然后感到身后那人一下探入了好几个指节。

“唔！”他的眼眶瞬间一热，从未被戳干过的内里敏感得不像话，只是微微一动，便能抽搐着紧缩个不停。他有些慌张，往前挪动身体想要逃避那不断深入的手指。

“珍…珍荣，今天就到这吧，时间快到了，我们得走了。”微颤的声线彰显着主人的不安。

但朴珍荣完全没有领情，他拉回林在范身体的瞬间趁机又往他体内添了根手指，然后弯起指节，如常所愿地看见他的队长挣动得像条鱼。他不想告诉林在范行程延误的实情，他想让这个男人以为时间紧迫，以为他的弟弟们都在保姆车里坐着等他，而身为队长的他自己却被压在化妆台上操得淫声浪叫。

“别管那些，哥，你不是说我健身健得不错嘛，我还没展示给你看呢。”

他又揉了揉比刚才软上些许的穴壁，用力撑开手指夹住一块滑腻的软肉摩擦起来。从他的角度看，林在范阴囊鼓胀，带着会阴都微微鼓起，都不用去摸他藏在阴影中的茎身，朴珍荣就知道，他的哥完全享受。

他解开皮带，重量带着裤子滑落到地上，早就硬起的性器打上林在范被精油润得反光的臀部中央。捞过刚刚随手丢在一旁的小瓶，他往自己的硬挺上倒净了里头最后一滴润滑的液体，然后把那个使命完成的小东西丢到了角落。

双手都开始工作起来，朴珍荣一手撸动着自己的，一手抽插着林在范的，看着镜子里面他闭着眼皱着眉，露出一副性感到极致的要命表情。他的薄唇微微张开，细微的喘息夹杂着呻吟，一丝不漏地全被朴珍荣接收了个干净。性器在手中跳了跳，他俯下身去，整片胸肌贴上了那个渴肤症患者的脊背。他知道这位患者很饥饿，他也同样，他们需要被喂饱。

朴珍荣插了进去。

 

5.  
镜子里的反光刺得他睁不开眼。林在范花了三分钟才弄清楚他不断晃动的视野里那个模模糊糊的反光是他的长耳链。

他裸露在外的皮肤几乎都被照顾到了，背阔肌上是朴珍荣紧紧摁着的手，斜方肌上靠着他汗湿的额头。除了正面的皮肤只能与坚硬的桌面摩擦外，这位患者得到了极大的满足，他从来不知道从内部的触碰能让他得到如此满足。如果要让林在范患者解释安全感这个词，那他一定会说就是现在这种被从内而外拥抱着的感觉。朴珍荣的胯骨不停拍打着他，但他却从那种富有节奏拍打中体会到强烈的快感，之前还被他嫌弃万分的精油方便了朴珍荣的动作，他不仅仅可以用大到吓人的力道飞速挺动，还可以借着手上残留的那些按摩揉捏着队长其他部位。

他选中了林在范的侧腰。

他的队长是个勤奋的好队长，勤奋地练习、勤奋地带训，勤奋让他业务能力超绝，勤奋也让他饱受腰痛的折磨。朴珍荣决定好心地帮帮他，帮他缓解直坐一上午所带来的腰部僵硬。他的手抚了上去。

最先感受到的是隐约的肋骨，林在范在他的督促下减重了好几kg，现在隔着皮肤都能描绘出一根根的凸起与凹陷。然后是肋骨和盆骨间的软肉，那儿刚被触到，肌肉就肉眼可见地哆嗦了一下，连带着含着朴珍荣肉棍的内里都跟着猛吮起来，成功地让他腰窝一酸。掌握到了舒服的秘诀，他连揉带捏起来，精油在摩擦下升温，让林在范皮肤的手感像是上好的玉脂，丰润，劲道，朴珍荣完全爱不释手。

这可苦了林在范。他想要出声提醒弟弟自己可是个渴肤症患者，经不起这么大的刺激，但出口的除了呻吟只有喘息。他已经被赶到释放的边缘，再有那么一小会儿就该射了，但身后那根进出的肉棒居然只是胀得更粗。他曾不止一次调侃过朴珍荣是变态发育，他弟弟男人的本钱很漂亮，换句话说，很大。他也问过他青春期是不是吃了什么补品，但那个一脸真挚的男子却只回答“不啊，我跟哥吃的不都一样吗。”

可能是健身的效果吧，下次试试一起去锻炼。林在范迷迷糊糊地想着，希望待会他射的时候不会有人敲响化妆间的门。

水声越来越快，他的后穴被摩擦的滚烫，再也忍受不住一样，朴珍荣一口咬上他的肩头，掐着他被揉搓发热的腰侧，一声不吭地射了，林在范跟着屏住呼吸，啃噬带来的些许刺痛转化成异常的快感，像是在他肩部的皮肤上投下一颗情欲的炸弹，炸得他眼花耳鸣。数十秒后两人才同时恢复了呼吸，林在范喘得像个风箱，加上朴珍荣在他背后煽风点火的鼻息，让他从发泄之后的酸软中又颤抖起来。

他们汗津津地黏在一块，像两颗软烂的小熊jelly，散发着性爱之后的那种腥甜香气，糟糕极了。

门在这时突然被人打开。林在范被操得昏沉的脑海中只剩下一个念头。

这下他们都完了。

 

6.  
但来人很快又关上了门，他甚至细心地转过身去关上了锁，也关上了林在范心里怦怦直跳的那只兔子。

“想来找你俩玩，没想到躲在这呢。”那人慢吞吞地开了口。是Mark。

“Mark哥，你先出去一下，我们整理好再跟你解释。”朴珍荣率先理清了现状，他起身抽出自己，惹得林在范漏出一声低吟。还没等他整理好衣物，Mark便走过来把他从队长身边推开。

“你真是恶趣味严重啊。”他摸上林在范被捆住的双手，轻柔地帮他解开了。

迟来的酸痛感这才漫上双肩。林在范被捆住了约莫大半个钟头，就算是纯棉的软布，也在汗水的浸润下变成劲道的绳索。他的手腕被磨得发红，血液的不流通让他指尖冰凉。尽管他很想感谢Mark的好意，但他现在更关心另一件事。

“是不是来不及了？我们赶紧走吧，回去再说。”他想要撑着桌子起身，却手软脚软地动弹不得，惊慌间他手一滑，向地面摔去。意料之中的疼痛并没有袭来，Mark的双手穿过他的腋下，稳稳地拖住了他。

“不用着急，经纪人哥堵在路上了，至少还要两个小时才到。”

林在范紧绷的神经这时才得到了舒缓。这一舒缓可不得了，穿过他腋下搂在他前胸上的手又成了这位渴肤症患者感受最强的刺激源。他瞬间忘记了自己刚刚纾解过的身体还很疲惫，忘记了身边现在已经整理好全身的朴珍荣，忘记了此时搂着他的是比他还大一岁的哥哥，只剩下对触碰和抚爱的渴望重新燃起，烧得他烦躁不已。

“你先出去吧，我们过会儿来。”Mark没留什么拒绝的余地。  
“Mark哥，你……算了，回公司再说。”  
刚刚还是主治医师的朴珍荣见自己的治疗并没有起到应有的效果，也不想惹怒那个脾气不怎么好的大哥，便只好退求其次，为室内的两人留出的空间。

Mark从怀里那人的颤抖中好像得知了什么，他了然地勾起嘴角，把人扶正。语言此刻好像成了奢侈品，林在范迫切地想要听见Mark问他到底发生了什么，为什么会和朴珍荣做爱，为什么会因为一个小小的触碰而浑身战栗。但Mark什么都没有说，只是睁着好看的眼睛盯着他。他不说话时通常会是一副生人勿近的表情，但此时眼带笑意，就算危险地舔了舔牙齿，也像个惹人喜爱的精致布偶，让人很难生出什么危机意识。林在范也被Mark高超的伪装术骗了过去，这本不是他共同生活五六年之后的正常辨别水平，只是刚刚那场过于刺激爽利的“治疗”在他脑海里掀起的巨大风暴余波未平。他独自焦灼着，被身体和心灵的双重煎熬折磨地看不清现状。

暴露在外的皮肤被凝滞的空气包裹，微凉的寒意让林在范不自觉地将视线移到丢在一边的卫衣上。他伸手想要着衣，却被Mark截了球。下一秒他就陷入了一个拥抱，隔着Mark的体恤，他感受到了微热的体温从他身上传来，热量被传导到他赤裸的上身，让下半身的寒冷感觉更甚。林在范动了动大腿试图也贴近Mark，却感受到后穴里朴珍荣留下的玩意儿不受控制地流了出来。窘迫爬上他的脸颊，林在范瞬间想起他刚刚结束的那场性爱，他想要立刻将自己整理好，来面对队里他唯一的大哥，但他唯一的大哥只说了一句话就让他放弃了挣脱的念头。他说：

“上次抱你你也跑开了，在范是讨厌我吗？”

尾音弯弯绕绕，委屈得能掐出水来。

谁说滥用撒娇就是恶俗？你看，这位林队长不就很吃着一套嘛。

 

7.  
情况是怎么演变到现在这一幕的，Mark也不是很清楚。他只记得林在范好似对他的手热情异常，只要他摸到哪里，哪里的皮肤就会变红，Mark甚至想要怀疑小时候是不是有个给自己撒了过多charming祝福的仙女教母。但他现在没工夫把时间花在那些童话传说上，他只想把这难得的一刻好好享受。

此时小小的化妆间内水声又响了起来，但与此前不同，那是两个身影纠缠在一起拥吻的合奏。自从患病后这是林在范第二次接吻，第一次就在刚才。而这第二个吻比起上次那个更温柔更缠绵，少了些毛头小子般的冒失，多了些成熟男人的老道。林在范舌头酸软，柔软的舌下被集中火力持续攻击着，唾液腺也跟着勤奋的主人勤奋工作起来，让纠缠的舌间充满水泽。来不及咽下的那些顺着嘴角滑落，流经凸起的喉结又辗转向下，往着线条分明的肌肉间钻去。终于唇齿厮磨的两人都耗尽了氧气，暧昧的银线拉长又被扯断，Mark的嘴唇并不就此停歇，他追随着那道水迹也跟着向下，舔过那细长的反光痕迹，给林在范不同于皮肤的湿热柔软触感。

为什么与朴珍荣的每一次放肆触碰都没能起到预期的效果？林在范不是没有思考过原因，但他确信自己已把医生所有的叮嘱全都付诸行动，至于问自己的病症为何得不到缓解，他也只能听天由命。但Mark的突然介入让林在范感受到了与这场性爱来的一样突然的奇妙感觉，他常年饥饿的皮肤似乎遇到了最佳的喂食者，暴食一餐后便昏昏欲睡，陷于安宁。Mark特别在哪里？他问自己。

Mark特别在哪里？不过是比他大上一岁，准确地来说，是一年零几个月而已。除此之外，他同为got7的成员，为七个人的舞台出着同一份力。他不过是能够毫无顾忌地喊上一句“在蹦米”而不必担心遭到毒打；不过是能在演唱会上摸着他的头发笑着喊“真乖真乖”；不过是常在签售会和机场主动产生捉弄他的念头并实现它；不过是能在忙内们不服管教时只用表情就震慑他们；不过是能在无人注意的时候细致地帮他打理好一切琐事；不过是能够在他唱歌的时候笑得最没心没肺却又贴心贴肺，他不过是……不过是？

林在范想他已经知道了Mark是他最终疗药的原因了。正是那些“不过是”小事的事让他发现了他的安全房。那个始终不让任何人操心的大哥给了他绝对的安全与依赖，或许正是因为那个先入为主的年龄差距，又或许是因为他平日里不自觉流露出的宠爱，都让林在范对他最不设防，他愿意将全部托付与他而没有丝毫顾虑，就像他现在对他敞开全部身体却不担心也不自愧。

他的双手搂过Mark的脖子，把他的嘴唇贴上自己的心脏。

“请你治好我。”

 

8.  
需要承认的是，第二次的性事不如第一次来得爽利。林在范甚至在喘息之余觉得十分委屈，因为他的Mark哥不愿意在排行老四的弟弟的精液里操他。

洁癖成了气氛的极大破坏者，而好不容易袒露的邀请被拒绝后，林在范说什么也不想再让Mark碰了。他红着脸甩开Mark的手臂，被啃的殷红的嘴唇开开合合：

“既然哥不想做，那我们就赶紧去找member们吧。”

“别啊，你得先帮哥解决这个。”穿衣服的手又被止住，Mark抓住它摁上自己腿间不知何时鼓起的大包，笑得一脸无辜。林在范沉默片刻，拉下了他的拉链。

三分钟后两根性器突破层层阻碍终于接头。当然这里的接头不是那些警匪间谍篇里的切口黑话，在林在范和段宜恩的场合下，是实实在在的“接头”。Mark抓着两人的硬挺，抵住对方的头部不断摩擦，凸起对凸起，边缘对边缘，他们马眼渗出的体液被细心地抹开，让这次会面变得更加顺利湿滑。林在范的头靠在Mark的肩上，只要睁开眼便能将他的手部动作看得一清二楚。葱白的手指和红紫的肉棒交缠，灵活地揉过他皱起的囊袋表面又顺着茎根一路向上摸到龟头，爽得他又闭上眼睛，让快感的烟火在脑海里绽开盛宴。

林患者此时已经不再是个饱受病症困扰的可怜人了，他全身大半的骚动都被技巧最娴熟的段医师抚平。只剩内里那一朵颤动的火苗还未熄灭。射出的瞬间他脑海空白，Mark的低吟重重地在他耳鼓回响，他们的精液混在一起，流了满腿。但那朵火苗仍然没有动摇。他像一个挽留情人的醉鬼，在潮水一般袭来的困倦中晕晕乎乎地攥住了Mark的衣角。将意识交给梦境的前一秒钟，他听见他的大哥用温柔暗哑的嗓音说：

“来日方长。”

 

End


End file.
